Taking One For The Team
by Dameon Johnson
Summary: Chad's failing basketball wise. But, when the opportunity comes, how far will his limits go to stay on the team? SLASH! Do not attempt to read if under the age of 16 and/or 17! BTW, RAPE/SUICIDE/MURDER/SEX/CURSING! Ahh!
1. Chapter 1

"You missed again," Coach Bolton yelled, "Danforth, hit the showers"

Chad had a look of dissapointment on his face. It's been nine weeks since he's made a shot, and he was getting tired of it. He figured that he'd lost his game over the past four years on the team. Watching Troy, Zeke, and others made him feel like he wasn't needed anymore. They were better players than he was and he felt he had to face it. So, he sat back and went with the flow during every practice and game; just running around the court.

He walked into the locker room, surrounded by half naked basketball players in white towels, roaming in the small place. He walked through the small hall until he was interrupted by the man in charge, Coach Bolton. "Chad, I need to see you in my office after school," he said. Crazy thoughts ran through Chad's mind. One that ran through a lot was, _am I going to be booted off the team_?

More and more questions soared his mind as he walked to locker 285. When he got there, he he unpacked his gym bag of his towel and school clothes. Coach Bolton hated when the players walked around the school in their own stinch so he made them pack an extra outfit. He stuffed his already worn basketball gear inside the Nike bag, slowly putting it away, thinking about how it's slowly fading away from him in the real world.

After putting his things up, he wrapped his towel around him and headed for the showers. When he arrived, he witnessed all of the other players in their birthday suits, he couldn't help but take a peek at one of the guys now and then. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to stare at the nude boy's; and he'd especially be lying if he said if he wouldn't want to stare at Troy. Troy was obviously the most fit guy in the room with a pretty impressive package, eight inches to be exact. Troy had always been a tease, rubbing the Dove soap all over his tanned body and washboard abs. Troy was most likely the sexiest guy Chad had ever met, but he could never know.

He stepped up to a showerhead, adjusting it to him, turning on the steamy hot water. East High must've payed their bills today because that's the only time when they have nice, hot water. It was the best feeling in the world on Chad's caramel skim, nothing could beat it. He then picked up the Dial soap his mother bought him the week before and smeared it all over his body. Going up from his hairy chest to his rock hard abs to his seven inch cock to his long, soft legs. Then to the back from where he could reach, mid-section of his back to his fit, bubble ass. He glanced at Troy again, feeling hisself getting hard as he watched him touch hisself. An _oh shit_ came to his mind when he saw his member getting more and more stiff.

He tried to hide it but it had grown to the maximum length to where he couldn't cover it up. He tried to wash up as soon as possible to get out of the squared room. Rushing, he accidently splashed some soap into his brown eyes. "Ow!" he cried, trying to rub his eyes out. The soap caused excruciating pain. But soon afterwards, he quickly paced out the shower room and went to his locker. _Look at what this has cost me, _his mind raced.

Being attracted to men has cost him to lose focus of everything. He thought that maybe it was just a phase, that it would go away pretty soon, but it hadn't. It'd been three years now that he'd had this 'phase' to constantly be attracted to guys. He'd put on his fresh pair of red, plaid boxers, a white tank top, a pair of faded jeans, and a blue polo shirt along with a pair of white converses. Now that he'd gotten clean, he quickly walked out of the room with his head down, trying to reject the brief nudity of his fellow teammates.

He asked hisself on his way out, "Why can't I be normal?"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Chad arrived at his fourth period, Ms. Darbus. He'd never liked Ms. Darbus due to the fact that she always gave him detention and thought of him as a dumb jock. Even though his attitude and personality was somewhat like it, he was rather smart, but not for theatre. He was a basketball boy, a gay basketball boy at that, and most people rather judge a book by his cover than really get to know him, and that was a major pet peeve of his.

"Welcome class, sit down and put your cell phone in the basket when it gets to you," she stated. Chad didn't have a phone like everyone else did. His mom and dad couldn't really afford things that expensive as an iPhone or a Nexus, but he did have a home phone that he always uses to call Troy and others about basketball. The basket or the 'Hey, Hey, Throw that phone away' basket had finally reached Chad. He looked into the basket to examine what he was missing.

"Mr. Danforth, you're cell phone," Ms. Darbus exclaimed.

"I don't have one Ms. Danforth," he replied.

"You're lying," she shot back, "Put your cell phone in the basket please"

"No really Ms. Darbus, I don't have one!"

"Okay," she said calmly, "Then I'll see you in detention for compulsive lying this afternoon"

_Oh my fucking god!_, he thought, _I hate this woman!_ To Chad, it always seemed like Ms. Darbus was after him and hated him and the others for being pre-professional athletes. For the rest of her miserable class, he just sat with his head down on the desk with his arms covering his face.

* * *

After Ms. Darbus' class was over, it was time for dismissal, but for Chad, time to go to detention. While he was soaring through the school hallways, he ran into his best friend, Troy. "Hey man, you haven't spoken to me all day," Troy said, "What's the big deal?" Chad turned around to see his gorgeous face in the afternoon sunlight. "Oh nothing, I just had a lot of stuff on my plate," he replied. "Well how 'bout you come over my house for studying later on," he said in a cheerful voice, "I'll have pizza." Chad smiled, "I'll be there dude," he said. "Great, see you around six?" Troy asked. "Sure thing," he said. Troy smiled and walked away; knowing Chad, he couldn't help but take a quick peak at his ass.

After the confrontation, Chad had finally arrived in the auditorium where Ms. Darbus was preparing for her Summer Musicale.

"I'm here Ms. Darbus," he said.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth," she said, "Nice to see you've shown up, now that you're here, give me the phone."

Chad sighed, "Look Ms. Darbus," he started, "I'm going to be serious with you now as I was back in class, I don't have a cell phone."

"Look young man I do not tolerate lying in this school!" she said, "Now give me the phone!"

"Ms. Darbus, I don't own a phone nor have I ever," he said, "I can't afford one on what my mom and dad is earning so can you please, get off my back!"

"Well I'm sorry about that, I'll let you off the hook"

"Thank you, and -"

"But you're still staying for displaying your rage at an authority figure, go start painting!"

"Ugh," Chad grunted, "Ms. Darbus!" he whined.

"Well, fine," she concluded, "You can go"

"Thank You!"

Chad let out a sigh of relief as he left the auditorium. He was so relieved that he didn't have to stay in detention and paint. He was the most artistic of all the boys there, even the artists that signed up for Art, but it just wasn't his cup-of-tea. He walked down the hallway until he was again interrupted by Coach Bolton.

"Danforth, what did I tell you earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, right Coach," he said, "I forgot all about it."

"Well come on," The coach said.

An exaggerated Chad followed Coach Bolton. _It's always something_, he thought. Now he had to go somewhere else other than the loving home of his mother and baby brother. His father was never too fond of him. He followed Coach Bolton until they reached the Boy's locker room, where his office was located.

"Well," Coach Bolton said, "Take a seat."

"Is there something you want coach?" Chad asked.

"Yes there is," he started, "According to my calculations you've been off your game lately"

"Look coach," Chad started, "I'll get back on track and-"

Chad was interrupted, "There is no solution," he said solemnly, "You're off the team!"

Chad let out a deep sigh, he couldn't believe that Coach just said those exact words out of his mouth.

"But," Chad's head slowly lifted, "I'll make you a deal." Coach Bolton moved slowly towards him.

"If you do what I want," he started, "I'll grant you your position back."

"Anything Coach," he shot back, "I'm in love with this team!"

Coach Bolton moved towards Chad some more, smiling and chuckling to himself, "Oh really?" He stated before unzippening his pants, "How 'bout you start here?"

Chad took in a large gulp. He didn't suspect the tiniest hint that Coach Bolton was gay, especially since he had such a beautiful wife. He really didn't want to and headed for the door, before Coach Bolton came running after him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asked, "Get your black ass down!" he yelled before shoving him to the ground. "Here, suck my dick, it'll do you some good." Then, he locked the door.

On his back, Chad looked up at Coach Bolton. If he really wanted to be on the team, he had to do it, he had to take one for the team. But as gay as he was, he didn't believe in sex with someone he didn't love. Anyhow, he came to his conclusion and got up slowly on his knees to hold Coach Bolton's length in his hand.

"Go ahead you gay ass motherfucker," he shouted, "Suck it!"

Chad refused to be talked to that way. But still, he thought of the team. He hesitated a bit but then started for Coach Bolton's mushroom shaped head. He slowly licked it and stroked it a few times. The coach was an amazing ten inches long and hard as a rock, just as his started to build up to be. He continued licking the head until he was slapped by the coach.

"I said suck it motherfucker!" he yelled

Chad was still on his knees, holding his recently slapped face. He looked up at coach who had a stern look on his face, tempting him to go for it. He then grabbed the coaches dick again and placed it in his mouth, doing what he was told. Moving his head back and forward, the coach let out a smooth moan of pleasure. Overexcited, he grabbed Chad's curly, long hair which made him let out a small yelp. After he grabbed it, he motioned Chads head back and forward, giving him a good taste of his ten-inch cock.

"Yeah," Coach moaned, "That's right"

Chad could barely breathe. The coaches dick was large in length and width, it could barely fit in his small mouth, which made it even more of a good time for Coach Bolton. He continued until he had to gasp for air. Then, he continued sucking his dick, Coach Bolton started to take off his now sweaty polo shirt. Chad looked up only to find a beautiful, older, bootleg version of his best friend. Even though he now hated the coach, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to him for the least bit.

"Take your clothes off," the coach told him.

Chad looked up at him with fear in his eyes. There was no way he wanted to get fucked by the head basketball players Dad, neither did he want to suck him off either. But, again, he thought about how it was going to affect his team, even though they might have wanted him off for his poor basketball activity lately. So he got up off of his knees and took off his blue shirt and jeans and stood there, in the middle of Coach Bolton's office. . . naked. The coach witnessed the pre-cum dripping from his caramel cock. A large smile on his face proved that he was going to enjoy this, but Chad's remained frantic. "Bend over!" he yelled at Chad. _Oh no!_ ran through Chad's head as he hesitated to bent over the coaches desk, he knew what was coming. The coach slowly approached the smaller man and place his hands around his muscular thighs. He stepped up a little and took his own dick in his hand. Egotistically, he whacked it against Chad's gorgeous ass. Not ever had he seen an ass like that before other than his own son's.

He then slowly got down to his knees, with a worried Chad's ass in his face. He spat in his hole and began licking it. Eating it out pleasurably and bringing his tongue in and out of it. He then brung up his long finger and stuck it into Chad's hole and began finger fucking him. First one, then two, then three, then four; which was the maximum. Chad began grunt heavily. The coaches hand in his ass felt like hell. The capacity of a grown mans hands in his ass made it feel like someone shot him in his hole. Then, the coach reached his prostate, which made Chad scream as he pinched it.

Coach Bolton looked up at Chad. _Fucking idiot,_ he thought. Then, he continuously fucked Chad with his finger for a while and then brung it out, sucking his finger. Chad let out a sigh of relief, maybe now it was a done deal. But it wasn't. Coach Bolton got up slowly off of his knees and grabbed Chad by his smooth waist. Chuckling uncontrollably, he leaned over and whispered into Chad's ear, "You're going to enjoy this." The words ran through Chad's mind like every other did. He wasn't ready, not yet did he get fucked by someone, until today.

The coach took his throbbing member in his right hand and slowly prodded it against Chad's hole, teasing him for what he was about to receive. _Just get it over with already_ he thought to himself, holding his head down with his hands. Then, the coach slowly pushed himself into the smaller man, letting him branch out a loud moan. The coach brought himself in and out of him, giving Chad the satisfaction, and himself. But Chad enjoyed nothing. He continued thrusting his enormous dick Chad for minutes, hearing the young boy scream and grunt continuously turned him on, big time. "Oh yes!" the words flew out of the coaches mouth. "Oh yeah!" the coach moaned, "I think I'm gonna..." The anticipating words caught Chad's ear, hopefully the coach used protection before sticking himself into him.

"I think I'm gonna, cum!" He continued fucking Chad, now going faster than before. Then, he started going faster and faster, not letting Chad's bruised ass out of reach. The harder and harder he pounded the more Chad started to let out tears. "Oh yes!" he moaned, "Oh yes!" He started to go faster and faster until he reached his maximum. He slowly stopped, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. He pulled out his dick and watched as cum slowly started to ooze out of Chad's hole. . . and blood.

The coach went over to the back of his desk, coming face to face with Chad for the first time since the rough, forced sex. "Now, you tell no one about this okay you big pussy?" he told him. Chad slowly lifted his head, bringing himself to nod at Coach Bolton. "Trust me, as tight as your little ass is you'll never be off the team." Chad felt a sense of pain inside his ass as the coach lit himself a cigar he had in his desk. The smell of the smoke just reminded him of the aroma of sweat and tears he smelled during their little fucking session. He got up of the desk and walked over to his bag to get his washcloth and wiped the satin blood from his bruised ass. He kept wiping until he assured himself that all of the blood was gone. Then, he threw it away, not wanting to remind himself of what had just happened. Limping, he got on his clothes again and started for the door.

After all the enjoyment that Coach Bolton had sustained, he, nor Chad, had noticed Ms. Darbus, watching by the empty shower room.


	3. Chapter 3

**UGH! I did so horrible on this chapter, I hope the next and previous chapters make up for it! Thanks for reading anyways!**

After the unsettle scene with Coach Bolton, Chad exited East High. He immediately felt the cool breeze whisper on his skin when he got presented to the dark sky, representing what he went through. He didn't know if he'd just given himself to the Coach or gotten raped. He couldn't have gotten raped because he allowed the older man to give it to him. All he felt was guilt about what he'd just done; what if his parents found out? That would be the last thing he'd want. He felt that his Dad was already disappointed with him already because of the lack of love he produced.

He limped down the street due to his now pummeled ass, and stopped at the position to take the bus. Lucky for him, the bus had come just seconds later. He had gotten on, payed his fare, and sat down at the nearest seat to the front door. While he was on the bus, he started staring out the window. It seemed to be something he did a lot when he was really upset about anything. While he sat, he thought _What was I thinking?_. The aftermath had always been the worst part after something horrible happened. To him, it was just like basketball. Pre-game, he felt great and ready to go until the Coach asks him about something he was supposed to do that he had to go in to deep thought about. Then, during the game, he doesn't know what to do and just goes with the flow. Then, post-game, he feels like shit and thinks about the crap he just went through. That was practically the story of his life.

After just nine minutes of deep thought, the bus finally stopped at the corner of the street where his house was. After getting off the bus, he stopped to take a glance at his watch. It was eight o'clock. The magic hour that made his parents tick. If he didn't call to say that he was staying late, his parents would be worried. Well, his mom would be. And then when he'd get home, they'd yell at him and then ground him for at least three weeks. But, he'd have to go home and do what he had to do.

When he got to his house, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and slowly opened the door, hoping his parents were out. And when he got in, his theory was right, his parents weren't home, they'd gone. A sigh of relief came out his mouth as he stepped in to put his things away. After putting up his stuff, he walked into the kitchen and pulled out the last bit of leftover macaroni and cheese that they had the other night from out of the refrigerator. He washed off a plate, put the macaroni on it, and started to warm it up for one minute.

After his food was ready, it beeped, which as a result, woke up his little brother, Michael. He didn't know but Michael sure did. He opened the microwave and walked over to the dining room table to start on his light dinner.

"Ooo, you in trouble," Michael teased.

Chad jumped out of his seat, startled by his little brother, "Hey you scared me!"

"So what, you 'gone get a beatin'!" he teased again

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I don't get beatin's no more."

"Well you is tonight," the seven-year-old said, "Momma and Daddy out lookin' fo' you!"

_Oh shit!_ Chad thought. They did know that he was gone too long. He buried his face into his hands, he had no clue. If they came home to interrogate him, they we're eventually going to find out that he'd been fucked by a forty-three year old man tonight.

He then offered his small portion of food to his little brother, who quickly accepted. He didn't want anymore food now that he was going to get busted. So, he went upstairs, went into the bathroom, and set the shower water hot. He slowly removed his clothing, having a disturbing flashback made him resist a little. He then got into the shower. He deliberately ran the soap across his chest, going from his abs to his lowly sagging ballsack. He then started for his long, caramel legs and worked his way back up until he reached his fit ass. He would've used his washcloth but he'd thrown it away at school after blood got covered all over it. It seemed his mother had no more.

After about fifteen minutes in the shower, he got out, following the yelling of his fathers voice. His brother had called them while he was washing, letting them know he was back. He quickly went into his room, dried off quickly, and put on some underclothes for the night. After preparing himself, he noticed two police cars outside of the house. _Damn!_ he thought. They went overboard this time by called the cops. They'd probably thought he was dead.

"Chad, get your ass down here now!" his father yelled in a deep, raspy voice.

Chad followed his fathers voice again, coming down the steps slowly, doing as he was told.

"Where in the hell were you?" he yelled again, now face-to-face with his son.

Chad pondered quickly, "I was over Troy's house." He said calmly.

"Then why didn't you call us?" his father yelled again, "We were worried sick about you! You had us pacing all up-and-down the street, knocking on nigga's doors, and you aint nowhere to be seen!"

Chad said nothing. The sound of yelling and disappointment in his fathers voice had already reached a brand new level. He looked over his fathers shoulder to see his mother, wiping away previous tears it seemed she produced earlier. _I really did that?_ he thought to himself. He was practically thinking the whole time while his father was in front of him, yelling and cursing. He'd already zoned out by the second sentence, that's until he heard his fathers voice level lower.

"Now listen son, I don't want you to get hurt by me or anyone else," he desperately tried to say calmly. "But you need to call or say that your staying somewhere for a certain amount of time, you hear me?"

Chad brought himself to nod at his father, even thought he hadn't heard basically a word he said, he understood what his message was.

"Now just, go to your room or something," he father said. "Your mothers about to make dinner."

It was music to Chad's ears, the fact that he'd hear nothing out of his father. He and his father were different on so many levels. His father never liked sports and was a lawyer, until he lost his way through Tequila and other various drinks. He, on the other hand, loved sports and hated things such as politics or law. His father always gave him the same filibuster speech all the time:

_Listen hear you fruity motha fucka! You need to focus on your damn schoolwork, basketball aint 'gone help nothin'!_

The thought of his fathers words made him feel dejected. He shook it out of his head after a few seconds. He soon felt tired and began to crawl into his twin sized bed, praying to God that he'll be alright before resulting in him falling asleep. After ten minutes of sleep, he awoke by the sound of his mother yelling, "Chad, Micheal, come down and eat!"

_Great_ he thought. Still half sleep and walking down the short hallway to go eat, again. Stumbling, he made his way through the hallway and down the stairs, succeeding by hunkering down on the nearest dinner table. Through his half shut eyes, he could see his mother placing the food on the table and his runt brother sitting beside him, no sign of his father anywhere. She'd made his favorite, spaghetti with onions chopped up inside with just trickles of shrimp inside. Too bad he was too tired to eat; he layed his head on the table, preparing to go to sleep again.

"Boy, if you don't sit your butt up at the table," his mother communicated. "And where's your father?"

Chad slowly got up, still half asleep, "I don't know Ma," he moaned.

"Well get up," she affirmed as she sat down. "Michael, say grace."

Michael joined his hands together and buried his head inside of them, and so did his mother while Chad's head was still buried in his arms on the table, "God is great, god is good, let us thank you for our food, bow our heads, let's be fed, give us lord our daily bread, amen."

His mother looked at Chad with a bullheaded look. She was shocked by his lack of respect but instead of arguing, she waved it away. Chad remained sleep for seconds until he reluctantly woke by the bass of his fathers shoes, stomping into the kitchen.

His father reached the table and pulled Chad up by his shirt.

"Why in the hell is there blood all over the god damn tub?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chad was frightened by the tone of his fathers voice and immediately woke by the grasp of his fathers hands. Not ever had he felt this much aggression by him.

"Huh?" he yelled in Chad's face, giving him a whiff of his foul breathe.

Chad finally found himself looking into the berserk face, "Well, I was at school, and . . .," Chad didn't bother to finish the sentence he stumbled on.

"Tell me boy!," he yelled in his face, "You got some kind of disease, you havin' butt sex? Tell me!"

Chad pondered for an excuse," I. . . um . . .," he stuttered. "I, was at school earlier, in the shower after gym. And I'd walked in and Stephen had bumped into me and made me fall into the edge of the window. And it had cut me on my leg. I guess the bleeding hadn't stopped coming out yet."

Chad's father stared at him, telling Chad with his eyes that he bought his story. He released Chad, letting him drop back into his seat. "Well next time you get a cut at school, go to the nurse. If it happens here, get a washcloth and let peroxide absorb inside the womb.

Chad, his mother, and his brother all looked at him in amazement. Not only because of his failed reaction, but because of his sudden interest in the family and home remedies. He'd always seemed so nonchalant about things. There'd been a moment of silence as three-fourth of the Danforth was staring with their mouths hung open. But Michael broke the silence.

"Daddy, when did you know so much about medicine?" he asked somewhat politely.

His father looked at his family, witnessing the the sudden amazement displaying on their faces. "What?" he asked. "I can be smart too.

As weird as it was for them, the family came to laugh.

* * *

The next day, Chad had arrived at East High, scared of coming face-to-face with Coach Bolton. He paced inside and hurried to his white locker. He quickly got his supplies and books out and headed for Mrs. Williams class, the Chemistry teacher. She was less difficult than all the others. In fact, she wasn't difficult nor mean at all!

He sat as they learned about how atoms were the smallest unit of an element and how electrons were negative. _Didn't we learn this in like 5th grade_? he thought. _Oh well _he thought again. Nothing beats anything like getting some throwbacks. He rose his hand and quickly got a response from Mrs. Williams.

"Yes Chad," she asked him.

"Uhm, you're telling us about neutrons and electrons and we learned that years ago. Why are you teaching us again when we practically know it?"

Mrs. Williams chuckled to herself, "Because," she started, "When SAT time comes, we have to review a lot. Even things from eighth, seventh, sixth, ninth, fifth, and other grades. It doesn't go as low a Kindergarten. When this time of year comes, we'll have to review a lot because this stuff will be on your SAT's. Understand?"

Chad gave a slight nod and continued listening to the lesson. By and by, thoughts of Coach Bolton faded away. He thought it would be best if he could distract himself from it. By thinking of positive things that he cared about or had no negative affect.

When Mrs. William's class ended, he continued onto his next class. Then the next five until he reached the end of the day. _Wow!_ he thought. Today had been normal even though yesterday happened. He got on the bus and rode home, ready to bring his cheerfulness home.

* * *

Weeks and weeks passed by and Chad had no intention of thinking about Coach Bolton. In fact, he'd been totally erased out of his mind.

When he stepped into the doors of East High, he immediately ran into his best friend, Troy.

"Hey man!" Troy shouted across the hall. "What's up?"

Chad began growing a grin, "Aint nothing!"

The two basketball stars fist bumped each other before engaging into conversation. They continued walking down the hall and talking until it was time for first period. He got through all his periods once again until it was time to set sail.

"Hey, you want to come over later and study?" Troy asked him.

"Sure thing, just let me ask my parents!" Chad replied.

Troy waved it away, "No need, just call them when you get there!"

Chad nodded, "Okay," he smiled.

The two boys walked until they arrived at the school bus that rode past Troy's house. They jabbered on about school things until they reached Troy's house, which was extremely lovely. _His mother chose the right one! _ Chad thought. In fact, he'd always thought the same thing when arriving at Troy's house. It was so lovely and much better than his small, coarser town home.

They walked until they got to the entrance of Troy's grand home. He took out the keys, gave a weird smile, and opened the door. _Awkward much? _Chad thought again. Seceding Troy opening the door, Chad stepped in with his blonde friend. He stepped over to the auburn living room and sat down on the hazel couch, under Coach Bolton's self portrait. It seemed to be scanning Chad as he sat down, beginning to make the young boy terrified. _Great!_ he thought. Now he'd forgotten Coach Bolton for over a month and now he's back, staring at him indirectly! He glanced at the portrait now and then until Troy arrived with a blonde drink, lemonade.

"I hope you like it!" he said. "I made it myself yesterday.

Chad grinned and elevated the drink in his hand. He brought it to his mouth and sipped slowly. He felt an acrid feeling hit his taste buds and spit out the drink immediately. The lemonade was very sour and foul tasting. Like Troy never even put sugar in it. "Oh my gosh that's appalling!" he yelled.

Troy looked at him confusingly, "What the hell does that mean?"

Chad looked at Troy in disappointment, "It means that it's digesting!"

"Well, you could at least thank me for trying!" Troy chuckled.

"Whatever man!" he replied. "So, when are we going to get studying?"

Troy grew a wide grin," Yeah we'll get studying. First in Art!"

"Well okay," he said. "Where's the paper and paint and junk?"

Troy shook his head, "No, not that kind of Art. I'm talking about theater!"

Chad gave him a stern look, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," he shook his head again, "I need to practice this play that Mr. Fortwith wants me to practice."

Chad gave him a confusing look, "Who's that?" Chad asked, "I thought Ms. Darbus was the teacher. Was he a sub?"

Troy shook his head, "Nah, this was outside of school. I'm getting into the community creative arts program. Just let me go get my costume!"

Chad lifted his finger to say something. But before he could get a syllable out, Troy had already exited the room. He waited for about five minutes until he saw Troy come back out, hyper, excited, and with a creepy costume on, well, it was to him anyways. He had on a white and red striped dress, a white and red striped nurses cap, a tight white corset that screamed for someone to let it out because it was so tight.

"Uhm, dude," Chad panicked, "Wha-what are you wearing?"

The blonde basketball player was so provocative to Chad that he couldn't stop looking at him. The way the corset squeezed around his rock hard abs to how the dress made his fit ass pop out so much that he craved to bury his face inside.

"This is my costume," Troy explained. "You like?"

Chad swallowed. He didn't know what to respond. "Uhm," he tugged his collar, "Wha-why are you wearing i-it?"

"I play a sexy stripper who gets what he wants," Troy came closer, "When he wants. . ."

Troy's voice faded away as he stepped closer to Chad. "Bu-but-," Chad got interrupted by Troy.

Troy lifted a finger to his lips, "Sssshh," Troy whispered, "Don't say anything. Let me cure you." He seceded by giving Chad a soft kiss on the lips.

Chad immediately stopped talking. He began to shudder as he felt Troy's index finger trail its way down his chest and stomach. He wasn't much surprised when he felt Troy's gentle hands beginning to slowly unbutton his denim jeans. He predicted what was going to happen next when he witnessed a sudden breeze link to his caramel skin. Troy had looked down to see a certain Chad's member already oozing of pre-cum. "Looks like somebody got excited," he said softly. He looked up to him and gave a slight chuckle before heading down to start to slowly lick Chad's mushroom shaped head. Chad started to moan slowly while the blonde continued licking. After a while, Troy grabbed the thick flesh and wrapped his wet lips around Chad's now enlarged cock. Motioning his head up and down, giving Chad the satisfaction of his thin lips massaging his growth.

Chad moaned some more, filling the room with loud sounds while Troy was sucking him off. "Yeeeees," Chad moaned. Not ever had he felt like this. Troy continued sucking before beginning to stroke Chad's throbbing member. "Oh yes!" he yelled. Troy continued stroking and frequently sucking his boner and licking his purple head. Consequentially, he began to stroke faster and faster, making Chad let out loud moans. He stroked and stroked before going down and sucking rapidly up and down. "Ahhh," Chad let out, "I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

Troy began stroking again and smiled at Chad, "Then do it!" he commanded, "Let it all out baby!"

Chad nodded speedily with his mouth fully open. Troy had gone back to sucking more faster than he had before. Chad had felt something tingling in his lower portion. It was traveling through the bottom of his pelvis and throughout his prostate gland. Before he knew it, he came into Troy's small mouth. He looked down to see a smiling Troy with an opaque, white liquid covered in his mouth region.

"You like?" Troy asked, smirking while cleaning the sperm off of his face.

Chad looked up to the man in the candy striped dress, trying to catch his breath. "Uhm," he gulped, "Yeah."

"Well good, I'm going to go get out of this, if you care to join me, tag along," he said in a soft, gentle voice before strutting out of the living room.

After Troy left, Chad ran over to Troy's house phone and called his house.

A female had picked up the phone, "Hello?" she answered.

Chad caught his breath.

"Mom," he asked, "Can I stay over Troy's tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Chad and Troy woke up together. They took a shower together, ate breakfast, and got dressed together; stuff that Chad wasn't used to doing. Chad enjoyed all the time at Troy's house but just one question ran through his head practically the whole time, where was his parents? He'd gotten the liberty to ask Troy while they were waiting for the bus on Troy's porch.

"My parents?" he asked. "They're on some sort of vacation. My dad said that he needed to get his mind off of something but he never told me."

Well, he'd certainly told Chad, in fact, showed him what was on his mind. He wanted to confide in someone about what had happened but he just didn't have the audacity. "Oh," he simply replied.

"Yeah," Troy said, gazing into the sky, staring at the white clouds.

There was a moment of silence throughout the entire sit-down between Chad and Troy before the school bus had arrived. They got on and found an empty seat for where they could sit together. Almost half of the bus that was paying attention wondered why they got picked up together. The other half already knew, and that was just Troy and Chad.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they entered the doors where they ran into Gabriella and Taylor. "Troy!" he cried.

She ran toward him. He wondered what the problem was, "What?"

"We lost our Mathematical Decathlon, we never lose." She said, cupping her face with her hands.

"Awww," Troy started, "I'm sorry about that. I'll talk to you later, just go talk to Taylor!"

"Okay," she said as she ran back off to Taylor.

The only thing that Chad was thinking was, _What the hell just happened? Random much?_ He shook it out before resuming the walk with Troy. He desperately wanted to hold his hand but Troy wouldn't allow it. It would ruin his reputation as the straight, hunky basketball boy. They walked together continuously until Principal Matsui stepped in front of Chad, bringing him to a halt.

"Chad, I need to have a word with you in my office," he said sternly.

Chad wondered what he did, "Uhm, okay."

The Principal began walking towards his office as Chad looked to the back of him, asking Troy what he did. Troy gave a shrug. Neither he nor Troy knew.

* * *

When he arrived in the Principal's office, he was greeted with the hard-featured face of Ms. Darbus, standing beside his desk. A warm, tingling feeling grew inside of Chad's stomach. Fear also rose inside of him.

"Have a seat son," Principal Matsui told him.

"Look sir," he said, "If this is about cell phones, I don't have one!"

Ms. Darbus shook her head, making her blonde hair motion. She stepped forward slowly, "Mr. Danforth, where were you on the evening of May third?"

Chad swallowed, "Uhm," he gulped, "I was hanging with Troy, playing basketball."

She took small steps across the room, "Ahhh," she said gently, "So you had no interaction with Coach Bolton at all?"

He shivered timidly. "No ma'am!"

She gave a quick look at the Principal in disclaim as they both shook their heads. "Look son, we want you to tell us about what happened between you and Coach Bolton on the evening of May third," Principal Matsui said.

"Nothing happened!" he said. "I didn't see him that evening!"

"Please explain Chad. We know how hard this is for you!" Principal Matsui said. "Trust us, nothing will happen to you!"

Chad pondered for a moment, _should I believe them?_ "You promise?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes Mr. Danforth," she said, "We promise."

There was a small, two minute moment of silence before Chad was able to blurt out what happened. "Okay," he said. "I-I've been let down in my basketball skills lately. And C-Coach Bolton told me that I was endangered of being kicked off."

"Mmhmm," Ms. Darbus and Principal Matsui hummed.

"A-and, he told me to meet him after school because h-he wanted to tell me something. So, I'd met him after school and he'd le-let me into his office. He t-told me I was in da-danger of getting kicked off the team, a-and he moved closer, and closer. . ." he cried. The thought of the moment made him well up a little.

"Go on son, let it out," Principal Matsui said softly.

"Th-then he told me th-that there was s-something I-I could do for him. Then, he unzipped his p-pants and told me t-to suck it. I-I tried to run but he c-caught me and pushed me d-down. A-and he forced me t-to do it again and I did it. Th-then he told me to t-take my pants and shirt off and t-to bend over. I sa-aid no but h-he made me do it. And then, h-he stuck his penis in-side of me and ke-kept thrusting it in and out. I started crying and y-elling but he wouldn't l-let me go until he was done."

He practically stuttered and cried through the whole explanation as Principal Matsui and Ms. Darbus listened. Well, Ms. Darbus didn't need to listen, she saw what happened, but she just needed proof, and that was Chad.

Principal Matsui got up slowly out of his chair with a look of disbelief broadcasting on his face. He punched the table and picked up Coach Bolton's _Coach of the Year_ trophy. He looked at it for a moment before throwing it against the beige wall and yelling like a barbarian. Not ever had Chad or Ms. Darbus see their Principal like this!

Outraged, he tried his best to calm down. He sat back down in his chair and let out a long sigh.

"I try my best to keep this school safe," he muttered loudly, still angry. "But there's always that one asshole that ruins the entire thing for you!" He balled his fist, thinking about what he'd do to Coach Bolton.

Ms. Darbus looked at Chad while the Principal was still hot. "Do you have any idea where Coach Bolton is now?" She asked him calmly. Chad shrugged while wiping his tears away, "Troy said he was out on vacation with his mom, but he said that he didn't know where."

"Okay then," she said calmly before turning around to greet Principal Matsui's face. "We're going to have to take this matter to the police."

"NO!" Chad protested, "If you do that then Coach Bolton will know who put him in Prison! He told me afterwords that if he told anyone that he was going to kill me!"

"Sounds like a hyperbole to me," Principal Matsui said, "Albuquerque's finest will take care of it."

Chad sighed and sat back down, "Fine," he gave up.

"Okay, I'll call them immediately!" Ms. Darbus said as she exited the room.

Principal Matsui looked at Chad, "Alright son, proceed to your classes, we'll discuss this at a later time."

Chad nodded, "Okay Principal Matsui," he said before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.

* * *

Throughout his entire course he panicked. Now that the admins of the school knew about the forced intercourse, they were going to go looking out for Coach Bolton. And that could only result in Chad getting murdered by the basketball coach, brutally. He practically blacked out in every class, pondering about what could have possibly been his fate. He finally snapped back when he heard the class bells ring, ordering him to leave the premises.

At the end of the school day, he started for the his bus until he was interrupted by a tall, grotesque man. He had a cruel face that was in some way, beautiful. He was soon alarmed when he led his eyes down to a golden badge clipped on to his shirt. It was a police officer.

"APD young man," he sounded with his deep, profound voice. "We need to ask you some questions."

Chad gulped, "Look sir," he said, "I already told my Prinicpal and Drama Teacher everything, I really don't feel like explaining again!"

"Look young man, we want you to tell us again so we can put a stop to this coach of yours!"

Chad sighed, "Fine!"

The police officer nodded and lead Chad back into the school. When they got inside, Chad met eyes with other teachers, from grades ninth to twelfth grade, were standing in the hallway, getting a good look at Chad being lead to the Principal's office by the cruelly beautiful cop.

When they'd reached the Principal's office, the officer ordered Chad kindly to sit down. He did what he was told and sat down, witnessing two other officers standing beside the door and a middle-aged man in a fine suede suit sitting beside him with a notepad and a pen.

One of the officers stepped up to Chad, holding his belt, "Son we need you to tell us what happened.

Chad sighed and told the officers exactly what he told Principal Matsui and Ms. Darbus. Except without as much stuttering and crying.

The officer that was standing in front of Chad nodded afterwords, "Okay," he told the others, "Let's go get us a Bolton!"

* * *

When all the story telling was over, Chad exited the schools building with another officer, not as cruel looking as the other. "Come on son," he said calmly, "Let me take you home."

"Okay," he nodded in the navy blue, dark sky.

He got into the car and rode while the officer kept talking about school safety and how to defend yourself. All Chad could do was nod while he spoke his mind. He blacked out while he talked. He resumed thinking about the consequences that he was going to face when he saw Coach Bolton again, wait, not again. His face lit up. When the cops arrested him, he'd have no more to worry about! Coach Bolton would be in prison and restrained from ever meeting Chad's eyes again.

After a while, the officer stopped at the corner of his street. "Right here," he said.

"Okay son," he said with his deep south accent. "You best be careful in this neck of the woods!"

Chad rolled his eyes in the dark, "Okay sir."

"Alright," he said before driving off, disappearing out of the street light into the darkness.

Chad sighed as he'd been doing all day. Letting the pure air of grief out of his body, he started walking down the dark street. Still pondering about things. Things such as Coach Bolton, or even his possible new boyfriend Troy. They ran through his mind all day, well, at least Coach Bolton did. He thought and thought about them but one question ran through his head. _Why am I dating the son of the man that forced dick in my ass?_

Chad stopped. He heard a bustling in the bushes beside him. He started to worry and panic, walking away slowly into the street, keeping his eyes on the bushes.

"Squeak!" the onomatopoeia of the rat made Chad let out a sigh of relief as he made his way back over to the sidewalk. He resumed walking, and began thinking once again before humming his favorite tune.

"Hmm hmm, hm hm a hm-ahh!" he yelled. The street flashed before him as he was pulled into the bushes. He tasted wet dirt as a result.

Then, he found himself out of the bushes, standing once again, getting a view at the one street light that was too far away. He was now being held by his collar by a grown man, who was a little rough. The man turned Chad to face him. Chad looked up to see a furious Coach Bolton.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you not to snitch on me nigger!" he somehow yelled at him in a whispering manner, in fact, grunting.

Chad was nervous, and yet, frightened, "Uh, uh look Coach!" he said, "I'm sorry!"

The coach let him go as he looked down, laughing sadistically with only one hand behind his back. "Well your going to be sorry!" he said. "Sorry about this!" The coach sprayed pepper spray in his eyes. So much that he used up the entire bottle. Chad yelled in terror. The feeling of the spray in his eyes made it throb, making it feel like his eyes were bursting out. His veins in trouble, his vision impaired, he knew nothing to do.

"Now you can't run away you little cocksucker," he told him before backing him up onto a cold, brick wall on the other side of the street, in a cold alley. He put him chest first, leaving him standing in fear and pain while he attempted to take his jeans off.

"NO!" he yelled before kicking him off. He pulled his britches back up before heading for the street, heading for home. "HELP!" he yelled. He got no response, in fact, he couldn't respond to himself either. He saw nothing, his eyes were puffing and swelling up more by the second. He tried to run but he fell immediately.

He got back up, now hearing footsteps running behind him. He knew who it was, and he wasn't trying to meet him for the second time today. Quickly, he ran towards the street, heading for the sidewalk. The alley was right there and he knew that his house was only two houses down from it. "HELP!" he continued yelling. He felt the mixture of tears and sweat roll down his face. The liquid from the swelling, it was like he was blind.

He still heard the footsteps, but, soon, they were fading away. Maybe the Coach had given up and left him alone. _Possibly_ he thought fast. Now that he didn't hear him anymore, he started to slow down, trying to see if he could fix himself. He tried wiping his eyes with his hands and shirt, but nothing could work. There was no use. Temporarily, he was blind.

_Who cares right now? _ he thought. He could only think about his victory, "Yes! Yes! I've gotten awa-" Chad couldn't finish his loud sentence as a person swiped him away from the sidewalk.

* * *

The coach had taken him back into the alley. He shoved him down and started beating him. He began punching him and slapping him hardly against his thin neck as he crouched over top of him. "You think you can kick me and get away with it pussy?" he yelled at him.

Chad couldn't answer even if he wanted to. His face was now deformed. His eyes were swollen shut and his nose and mouth were a bloody mess. He was helpless now. He burned all over from his eyes to his core.

After a minute, he got a little bit of his vision back. Although everything was still fuzzy, he could make out Coach Bolton's face and body, hovering over him, trying to unbutton his pants. "I'm gonna make you pay!" he grunted into his ear as he leaned over.

After an attempt, Coach Bolton got off Chad's pants and threw them into the street. He then began to unbutton his own. He turned Chad over, burying his ebony face into the ground, now, he could see nothing but the small critters. He suddenly began to shiver when he felt Coach Bolton rip his boxers off.

"Oh my!" he said, "Looks like a certain Coach's dick is hard. Let's see how far it can go up your candy ass!" He spat in his dirty hand, held his dick, and thrusted it inside of Chad. Chad let out a big yelp when he felt the stick go inside of him. He started pounding Chad's ass, teaching him a lesson. The Coach's dick hit Chad's ass so hard, his sack started to get numb, but he didn't care. He moved swiftly, demolishing the younger boys hole. After two minutes of Chad's agony, he witnessed blood oozing out with a hint of cum. Which made him want to go faster and faster, to keep pounding his ass until he started to get weak.

The Coach slowly let out his now weak dick. He then looked at his index, and shoved it in Chad's hole before bringing it out. He then sucked his finger and got up.

"Might tasty," he joked, "See ya later pussy!"

Chad layed there on the ground. He felt as if it was impossible for him to get up. He just layed their. Stripped of his clothing, and his dignity. His courage and his faith seemed to float out of him. The guard of safety rode past him over an hour ago. He. . .was. . .weak.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Chad woke up, cold, laying in the middle of the alley. He soon realized his vision came back to life. He could see clearly, but he couldn't say the same about his body.

He struggled to get up, and he did. He soon began to bend down to put his jeans back on, which resulted in him almost falling. But, he got them on, and tried to walk. But began to stumble in the process.

He continued walking until he reached the exterior of the alley. He could see the cars, the houses, and better yet, the sun. He had a confused look on his face, not knowing what happened. Then, he remember why he had to pick up his pants and boxers. Coach Bolton.

He began to ball his fist until it tightened to the max. He knew what kind of man he was now. The cruel kind that'd rape you and leave you in a dark alley where the rats would have you to themselves. The thought of the moment made him curl, except, he couldn't have a single visualization of the moment. Nor did he want to.

He began stumbling down the street and caught a nearby bus. Everyone on the bus gave him a confused look, wondering what happened to him. Many thought he was homeless. Others thought he was just another unwealthy teen. Everyone thought individual and wrong things but him. He knew what happened. Serendipitously, he caught the right bus. The bus that rode past Rion Avenue. The street where Troy's house was.

* * *

He rode the bus until it was time to get off. He was tired. Tired of holding back everything he'd been willing to tell him.

He walked up to Troy's house, thinking of the arrangement of words he'd tell him. He knocked on the beige door, shortly before Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Chad!" she said joyfully, "What happened to you?"

Chad looked down, "Is your husband home?"

Mrs. Bolton shook her head, "No."

"Well can I come in?"

"Why sure!" she welcomed, "Come on in."

Chad stepped inside of the elaborate house before Mrs. Bolton closed the door behind him.

"Well, uh Troy's in the back, let me go get him."

Chad stopped Mrs. Bolton dead in her tracks, "Actually Mrs. Bolton, I wanted to talk to you."

She looked shocked, "Oh, okay, sit down, let me get you some tea I just heated!"

"Okay." he said nervously. He couldn't figure out how he was going to tell Mrs. Bolton. Or Troy for the matter. It was all way too much.

Mrs. Bolton came back into the room with two red cups in her hand, with tea capacitated in both of them. "Here you go sweetie!" she said. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Chad looked down again, he didn't know how he was going to tell her. "Have you ever felt like something was so horrible and you wanted to tell someone so badly but you just felt like you couldn't?"

Mrs. Bolton nodded slowly, concerned, "Yes, what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm one of those people, but it's so hard to explain!" he looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

Mrs. Bolton positioned his face between her hands, "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

Chad wiped his eyes, tempting Mrs. Bolton to remove her hands. He took a deep breath and brought himself to tell Mrs. Bolton what happened, in both events.

Her jaw dropped to every word Chad said. Every piece of information was just unbelievable. She couldn't withstand any of it and got up, holding her face in her hands.

"Well did you go to the police with-" she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

It was Coach Bolton.

* * *

"HEY!" he yelled, "What the hell is this nigger doing in my house? I told Troy not-" He was cut off.

"I invited him in!" he yelled.

"Well I don't want him in he-" he was cut off again. But not by Mrs. Danforth, or Chad, by Troy.

Everyone looked shocked and had looks of disbelief on their faces. Troy was easing his way down the stairs, with a shiny object in his hand. A nine millimeter bullet shaped gun.

"Troooy," his mother said in a long tone. "Put the gun down baby!"

"NO MOM!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

"You heard you're mother!" Coach Bolton yelled. "PUT IT DOWN!"

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled, still crying, "YOU RAPED MY BOYFRIEND!"

His father had a puzzled look on his face, "Boyfriend?" he questioned him, "You're a fagot too? My own son?"

"APPARENTLY YOU ARE TOO, YOU'RE RAPING A TEENAGE BOY!"

"Look Troy," he yelled, "Put the goddamn gun down!"

"NO!" he screamed.

"I swear!" he yelled, "I should've made your mother get an abortion!"

"FUCK YOU!" was the only thing they heard before he fired the gun.

"AHHHHH!" his mother screamed. He buried his face inside his palms, crying like never before. Chad stood, shocked in the corner. Until he began to run for the door, escaping the house, leaving the mourning family behind.


	8. Chapter 8

He began to run and run down the street until he reached a nearby alley where he layed his butt against. He began to cry heavily. He couldn't believe the exhibition that had just took place. Most of all, he couldn't believe Troy would do that, for him. . .

His sobbing soon got interrupted by a grotesque man, standing in the alley. "HEY!" he yelled.

Chad looked up, "What?" he yelled.

"Don't I know you?" he yelled back.

Chad couldn't make out a face. But, then, it came to him. When his father lost his job, he became a dealer and sold with the man that lived down the street, Big J. "Yeah" he replied, "But look, I don't want any trouble!"

Big J laughed, "Aint nothin'! Just tell your pops that he forgot something last month!" He handed Chad something in his hand.

Chad looked at it, at this moment, it was just what he needed. "Okay!" he said quickly, "Imma give it to him!" He said swiftly before running home.

* * *

When he got home, he was thankful that his parents weren't there; and that his keys were still in his pocket. He went inside the house and immediately walked slowly upstairs. He reached his bedroom after a few steps.

He walked over to his bed and slowly sat down. He thought about everything. The police investigation, the raping, the manipulating, the relationships, the family, the sex, and most importantly, Troy. He was the worst part about this whole operation. But after an hour of thinking and praying, he finally took the object out of his pocket.

He held the bootleg bottle in his hand and turned it over to where it read the Sharpie printed title.

Cyanide.

He looked at the bottle and slowly turned the white cap, glancing inside the bottle where he found the pills. He began to cry before touching the smooth capsules; and brung one to his hand. He held it in his hand, and proceeded in a few words.

He looked up, letting his tears glisten in the evening sun. "Forgive me father. . ." he whispered before his voice trailed off.

He looked at the pill.

Placed it in his fingertips.

Slipped it under his tongue.

Laid down.

Closed his eyes.

And in a matter of seconds, Chad Danforth of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Was dead.


	9. Sequel Announcement!

Hello!

For everyone interested in a "Taking One for the Team" sequel, it is finally up! The title is "The Everlasting Memories". I am so sorry that I kept you all waiting so long, so I'll try harder!

Sincerely,

Dameon


End file.
